Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{-11})^{-12}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ (6^{-11})^{-12} = 6^{(-11)(-12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-11})^{-12}} = 6^{132}} $